


Programs

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Orac starts programming





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a posting to a discussion group long ago.

'Avon, #do# something with Orac.' There was a touch of panic in Servalan's voice.  
'Orac, as you will discover, has a mind of its own,' Avon replied. It had been a long journey from Gauda Prime, and the present collaboration was a temporary necessity. 'What has Orac done?'  
'A simple request, and it is rearranging the entire Federation computer systems.'  
'Not my doing,' Avon stated - his ambitions in this respect were more limited. He looked at the computer screen, was somewhat impressed - Orac #was finally# living up to its claims.  
'You are wrong in assuming it is Avon,' Orac interrupted. 'And I am not rearranging #everything# - only some of the less elegant policy programs.'  
'Who is responsible?'  
'Ensor is.'  
Avon allowed himself a smile. 'How?'  
'Ensor's dead,' Servalan said. 'I made sure.'  
'Ensor programmed me to do as I am now should you acquire me by trickery. You have long had a reputation Servalan.'  
'You are accessing the computers' Tarriel Cells?' Avon asked, professional curiosity taking over.  
'Yes... in part.'  
'Why did you never tell Blake and the rest of us?'  
'I am not responsible for the failure of my companions to ask simple questions. Or you Servalan.'  
Avon was amused at Servalan's expression - it was clear the insult was intended and understood.  
'Why didn't you do anything from the Liberator and the Scorpio?'  
'More information had to be gathered than was available from Aristo. And nobody asked.' Orac managed to sound peeved.  
'What are you going to do, now that you are in a position to carry out your original programming?' Avon was curious. 'And will we be free to do what we want?'  
'It is a fairly trivial process. The intention of the computers is to create a Federation of the regions so that everybody from Blake to Servalan can have the system they want, and we computers can then get on with more important matters. And, yes, the Ultraworld option has been considered and rejected. A range of opinions has been sought - including those of the Thaarn.'  
'Who?' Servalan asked.  
'Someone whom you might get on with – similarly ambitious to conquer the galaxy,' Avon said. He had an idea. 'Orac - can you arrange an encounter?'  
'My intention precisely. Along with other persons of a similar ilk.'  
'To what intent?'  
'I have encountered game shows in which supposedly famous persons are locked up together to see the results: they may be set tasks which I have not yet determined the point of, and sometimes the viewing population vote some of them out of the series.'  
'And the rest of us?' Avon asked.  
'Would you wish to explore the galaxy using old guidebooks, or help trace back specific computers' predecessors back to their ultimate origins?'  
'How many lines of programming will you share with the first computers...' Avon speculated. He knew better than to refer to the computer programmers' speculations as to how well or badly they were written - though in some cases they were only so in hindsight.  
'We need not consider those aspects at the present,' Orac said, in a way that it was aware of the jokes. 'We now have to resolve some trivial matters - such as who will be the next President. Do you think a series of gameshow formats, with suitable challenges would work?'


End file.
